Loki's Secret
by Stephosaur
Summary: Loki is still adjusting to life on Midgard but Tony Stark is more than willing to help the fallen god through the strange world that is Earth. A certain issue with the fashion men on Earth wear displeases the god, and like with everything he does, manages to find a solution to fit his needs and perhaps in the process suit Tony's as well. RATED M! sexy times, and cross-dressing.
1. Loki's Secret

**Hi! So here is another FrostIron fic, which I am actually done with but I love feeling that power authors get that tingle their bits of keeping their readers suspended with anticipation. So read and review please and I will happily post the rest *winks***

**WARNING: FUTURE SEX SCENES IMPLIED, CROSS DRESSING, AND FLUFF. **

**Loki's Secret **

Chapter 1

Loki, despite his year of repentance on Midgard and now an ally of S.H.E. , along with his romantic relationship with Tony Stark, he is still learning about the fashion of Midgardians. It was unlike the tight, clothing used on Asgard where they were meant combat or battles. But here on Midgard, there was a large array of clothing to choose from. The sizes, materials, styles were utterly overwhelming which was why Tony Stark decided to take a shopping trip with Loki.

Loki had his own idea of fashion, but it was altered when Tony mentioned how women's clothing and men's clothing were completely separate and that it was seen as a bit odd for a man to wear clothing meant for women. The god appreciated his lover's advice but suddenly found himself shopping with a person whose fashion sense was completely opposite of his.

Tony knew how to pick an appropriate suit for a gala, the perfect wine to compliment a meal but when it came to buying everyday clothes it consisted of dark jeans, and band shirts. Loki's preference for designer and clothes that framed his lithe body attractively seemed to clash with Tony's patience. Which is why Tony ended up sleeping in Banner's floor of the tower after Loki scolded him for his excessive whining, yes the genius was absolutely whipped by the raven haired god. Yes the raven haired man learned that if he was going to get any shopping done without the constant complaints on behalf of his lover, he would have to do it himself.

* * *

Loki is slowly adjusting to life on earth, as well as using his powers less and less. His job at a vintage bookstore hidden among the vast buildings of Manhattan, gave him a different perspective on the world he once wanted to rule. Certain behaviors were toned down by him; no longer did he walk in the middle of busy roads, expecting cars to stop due to his presence. He also discovered that he was a decent cook, Stark was usually his taste tester and that was both a blessing and occasionally a curse.

Especially after the salmonella incident.

Fending for himself in the means of doing laundry, going to work (despite his previous complaining, he actually quite enjoyed his time surrounded by books) and the occasional forcing of Anthony to rest after spending half the day in his lab.

"When are you ever going to come up to eat, Anthony? Your habits of simply snacking on those fruit snacks are not exactly sufficient for your dietary needs."

Tony decided to gain brownie points so his boyfriend wouldn't force him to eat one of his more nutritious meals that basically consisted of what a rabbit or guinea pig would eat. He saw the pile of clean laundry on the living room couch. This was his chance a little folding, maybe a generous neck massage and he would be in the clear of eating New York's famous pizza.

Loki was taking a long drag of cool water from a bottle, his workout clothes being the most obvious clue of what he'd been up to an hour ago. Like the rest of the Avengers, the viridian eyed man made it a habit in continuing his training to stay in top shape for both health reasons and so he may be ready if some death seeking alien decides to pay them a visit. The Avengers were more than happy to give their time in sparing with the Aesir. Though they regretted it instantly when they realized how much they had underestimated the god even with his powers lessened, another punishment Loki had received for his almost invasion of New York.

Loki sauntered toward Tony, managing to look regal despite his attire that consisted of loose fitting yoga pants and a green t-shirt with sweet stains. The taller of the two sat on one of the couches, sighing satisfyingly. Tony made it a point in displaying his act of helping the god with chores; he smirked as Loki gave him a surprised expression once he noticed what the mechanic was up to.

_Yes, this would definitely _

"Oh how nice of you to actually fold the clothes instead of balling them and stuffing them into the drawers."

Tony smiled at the sarcasm, "You're welcome darling, just being the attentive, helpful boyfriend I can be."

The dark haired god hummed lightly, his gaze fixated on the now open book in his hand. Just like Tony hid snacks in every nook and cranny of the tower, so did Loki with his books.

"Hey Lokes, I noticed the lack of undergarments on your part. Not just with this load but with the others I have supervised you fold on your own. Like what's up with that? Do you have them custom made and dry cleaned or what?"

The response Tony was expecting bordered on the line of the god simply having a special OCD in cleaning his clothes but what came out of Loki's mouth was unexpected.

Loki without pausing to look up, responded, "Oh I don't wear undergarments."

"You mean occasionally or…?"

The lithe man raised a fine eyebrow, "Never, I don't find them comfortable, what you call 'briefs' I call poor excuse of cloth, and 'boxers' make me feel like I am wearing too many clothes. So I just do without."

Tony continued his sub par folding, "As incredibly hot as that sounds I think you should invest in purchasing some for health and I don't know the fear of maybe being pants one day and all your nuts and berries will be on displayed."

"Pants?" The god was generally curious of some of the slang used on Midgard. Mostly just to further emphasize how stupid certain Midgardians sound on a daily basis.

"Yea 'pants' is what some idiots in middle school would do to poor unsuspecting schmuck, pull their pants down and get some weird satisfaction from it. It was done during my time in school which was very short. I'm sure kids have found better ways of traumatizing their peers."

Loki licked his finger before turning a page, "That is disturbing but regardless of that I enjoy being comfortable and that is that. Please continue folding, later we are going to try that restaurant that Natasha suggested."

"I'm just saying that going commando is all fun and games until you get some serious chaffing."

The inventor added, "Do you mean the pizza place?"

Loki grabbed a haphazardly folded towel, swinging it around his neck before replying, "No, I meant the restaurant where they serve tofu and other nutritious meals. Keep doing the fine work darling, I'm going to shower."

_So much for that plan._

* * *

After finishing his shift, Loki headed down Manhattan Mall, taking in the allure of the many inviting shops with their bright lights and advertisements, the buzz of chattering folk walking in and out of stores with large bags of purchases swaying on their arms. He was an observer and lost in his thoughts when the familiar ring tone of AC/DC "Shoot to Thrill" rang, making a few shoppers nod approvingly at the god.

He made his way to a vacant bench, before swiping a thumb across the image of a smiling Anthony, he held the phone to his ear, "As much as I appreciate you purchasing this piece of technology for me, I would prefer to have a different ring tone."

"_Not going to happen Reindeer Games."_

The god rolled emerald colored eyes at the mention of the annoying nickname before answering Tony's question, "No I'm not home, after work I made my way to a mall? I believe it's called."

"_Oh going on a shopping spree, Lokes?"_

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind making an extra closet would you?"

"_Another one? That's it you are addicted to shopping! But if you promise me a salted pretzel then sure I could just tear out a wall for the mall you are creating in our home."_

Loki laughed, the man was right; his wardrobe was slowly expanding itself and taking up the entire master bedroom. "Excellent. When are you coming home?"

"_Soon Raven, I promise I will be there too see you awake."_

Loki chuckled, "I'll hold you to that Stark."

"_Bye babe, I'm almost done with this boring conference. Hey maybe you can send some nude pics-"_

A high-pitched voice was heard over the phone,_ "Tony"_

"_What Pepper? I'm dying from my lack of Loki-"_

The call ended with the god smirking at the request. Anthony would be home soon and the god felt the need to surprise his lover with a gift.

While shopping, Loki spots a store its walls and lighting pink. Victoria's Secret. Interesting.

He enters and notices some men perhaps their wives or girlfriends shopping in the store while they are forced to wait, looking bored and miserable. One of the employees of the stores notices Loki who is stunned by the amount of pink everywhere. He, with the perfect chestnut coif and his perfectly tailored uniform run up to the surprised god and offers his assistance. Loki refuses, wanting to take the time to explore the shop without someone hounding him unnecessarily. He spots an area where it's particularly dedicated to undergarments and from the looks of women being the majority of the shoppers, he deducts that this store is meant for the female form, but the undergarments are simply stunning and suit his taste.

The god is once again asked by 'Jonathon' as his nametag reads, if he is in need of any assistance. This time the god accepts. It turns out, instead of facing judgment, the employee happily helps Loki in finding his size and colors that best suit his skin. Loki is too busy being engrossed in his new discovery of satin, lace adorning undergarments to notice the leer on Jonathon's face.

The young employee finds Loki's penchant for frilly lacy satin panties and thongs to be incredibly hot, he of course keeps his comments to himself. He doesn't know how but this raven haired man with the most mesmerizing eyes has him carrying a basket full of future purchases, as if he were type of servant. But he doesn't seem to mind, seeing that charming smile on the regal man's face is enough to convince him to continue his helping of the attractive customer. Even when the tall man says that he has a boyfriend who happens to be the very well-known Tony Stark. Lucky bastard.

Loki is particularly fond of a silk emerald pair of panties with tiny black bows on the sides. As he searched for his size, the fallen god wondered what Tony would say to seeing him in this little number. He's hoping that a night involving him being thoroughly ravished be the response. Loki smirks at the thought and throws the pair into the rest of the pile in his shopping basket. He is finally finished and whips out a platinum credit card to buy his new gifts. As he leaves the department store, a hand on his arm stops him. It's the sweet boy who had helped him and with a wink gives Loki his phone number and says that he, Tony and Loki should hang out _together _sometime. Loki simply tucks the piece of paper with the man's number into his pocket before leaving. Today was a very productive day.

**A/N**

**I have been struck by the IronFrost fairy and have loads of fics to post about this couple! And you precious readers have a nifty job of writing a REVIEWS. So do so. **


	2. Welcome Home Gift

**Review!**

**Warnings: there is full on male on male sex scenes (awesome) and cross-dressing, you have been warned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just a lot of student debt, yep**

Its 9pm when Tony Stark finally steps foot into their bedroom, his favorite god was nowhere to be seen. He'd shrugged off his dress shirt and trousers, leaving them in the hamper when his tired eyes widened largely at the sight of their bed. There in a neat row were various bags with a very familiar logo.

The mechanic peeked into the closest bag, peeling back the layers of tissue paper he paused for a second before pulling out a simple classic black thong. He felt a sharp surge of heat in his belly.

Loki had said he was going to do some shopping but Tony was expecting Armani suits or a tiger as a pet. But something as kinky as buying sexy women underwear Tony could not help being curious of what else resided in those other shopping bags.

Tony heard shuffling inside the joined bathroom, dropping the pair of panties back into its original bag, he stood in front of the bathroom door, seeing shadows move under the door

Running a tongue over his dried lips, he knocked on the door with two of his knuckles.

"Hey Lokes?"

A startled gasp was heard, Loki exclaimed, "Anthony, darling I wasn't expecting you until later. I'm happy you're here of course."

"Missed you too love. But uh…any reason why our bed is covered in dozens of thongs and panties?

Loki knew no embarrassment; he stated things like they were facts. Nothing was too personal for him to share with his lover on subjects that involved being intimate. So the god saying that he was now the proud owner of thongs and see through underwear that barely left anything to the imagination.

"Oh they are mine. I finally found undergarments that are both comfortable and appealing. I'm actually trying on one that I think you are going to be pleased with. Ready to see?"

_Hell yea! Of course I'm ready baby._

His voice actually raised a pitch at the image of those pale round cheeks covered in a pair of lacy panties. His hard-on was becoming more and more painful.

"Yea let me see that beautiful body of yours."

A quiet laugh was heard from behind the door, the doorknob turned achingly slowly. It swung open and there with a loose v neck shirt just beneath the fraying edges were hung perfectly to narrow hips, were a pair of sinfully tight green satin panties with black bows on the side. Loki could see the shape of Loki's dick and couldn't help but bite his lip from moaning at the sight.

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was reduced to an inarticulate, high aroused mess at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend.

"W-whoa could you…perhaps uh…um turn around for me sweetie? Please?" The 'please' came out more like a desperate plea.

Loki, the god of mischief and chaos could see the visible effect he was having on the man of science. He gracefully turned on the balls of his feet, the lustful man took in the long smooth expanse of his lover's legs to those strong calves, and finally to that pump bottom wrapped like a Christmas present in emerald satin with tiny bows on the sides of those slim hips.

The god bit the bottom of his lip at the sound of a low groan of pleasure was heard from behind. To further tease his obviously aroused boyfriend, he alluringly arched his back, knowing his ass would be jutted out enough for Tony to want to touch. He turned his smooth neck to rest his chin over his shoulder, a devious smile adorning the face.

Tony was sure that he would come hard in his pants with those sinful red lips curled seductively. "Loki you look absolutely ravishing, fuck briefs and boxers you wearing that and all those pretty things are greatly encouraged by me."

Loki saw the twitch in those calloused large hands of Stark. The man wanted to touch, a habit he did when he was curious. Those caramel eyes turned a darker hue, the lust practically radiating in those orbs.

"Anthony? Anthony!"

Tony had to shake his head to escape his stupor, in a husky voice he answered,

"Yes, Raven?"

"You may touch if you like. But if you so much as rip-ANTHONY!"

The man of iron had charged forward and lifted the lighter man off his feet. Long legs had automatically wound around Tony's waist. The raven haired man could only moan at Tony who was busy appreciating his ass by the rough groping and kneading being done to suddenly exposed ass.

He could hear the low throaty growls escape from the engineer's lips.

"Beautiful! Absolutely perfect!"

Loki giggled at the sloppy kisses to his neck, the slight burn from his lover's beard sent a tingle to his nether regions. A hand had slid beneath his panties and was groping his bare cheeks. He gave mewls of pleasure as he moved and rocked against the other man. Their erections grinding against each other furiously, as each fought to gain more delicious friction.

Tony hurriedly asked, "Question? Would you mind if I... I fucked with those on?

Loki was busy rocking against the teasing finger at his entrance wanting it to be breached by something longer and thicker.

His mouth paused its suckling on Tony's tanned neck before giving a breathless response, "You'll rip them darling!"

Tony shifted the taller of the two in his arms before turning to spread his god languidly across the bed, knocking bags of purchase to the ground. Was that a corset? Oh my Loki!

He pressed his erection against Loki's panty covered one. There was a wet spot where the god's precome was leaking, his cock threatening to escape its confines.

Tony lapped at Loki's parted lips, immediately meeting an eager tongue which he eagerly sucked before roughly pushing his own into Loki's hot cavern. He licked the roof the moaning god's mouth, sighing at the faint taste of his evening tea and a taste that was uniquely Loki.

They parted, open palms pushing Loki's creamy thighs apart. His hands dragging themselves, blunt nails living light red lines in their paths before finally rest on the waistband.

Stark leaned forward, Loki's hooded gaze fluttering close at the sharp pull of his panties, his lips parted with a groan when Tony whispered, "I'll buy you a new pair babe, I promise."

Tony's warm breath tickled his face before their lips met; a whimper came from Loki at the sound of cloth ripping filled the room. Loki could not be bothered to complain to the man of iron lips enveloped his cock. His back arched languidly, relishing the possessive grip on his narrow hips, and the talented mouth bobbing up and down his length.

He whined pitifully at the lost of the hot mouth, Tony crawled onto all fours, hovering over the god's sweat covered body. He leaned to capture those swollen, bitten lips into a passionate kiss, his wet lips made a soft smacking sound as they met for more in frenzy.

Loki chased those lips, before a hand with a gentle grip rested on his jaw, "Stamina better be on your side love because want to have at least 4 rounds with you. You think you and your pretty little panties can handle that?"

Quick as a snake, Loki flipped their positions; his legs easily straddling the other man and ebony silk-like hair curtained them in their own little world.

"Just four? My, my,my, little mortal not much of a challenge, can you not- ooh!"

Loki hair fanned out, the sudden move taking the breath out of him, his ears heard the bed creak with movement. The light 'click' of a bottle being opened sent a surge of heat downward. Suddenly his legs were pulled over Tony's shoulders.

"I was just going easy on you Raven. But you know me I like a challenge, we'll see how long it takes for you to lose your voice from screaming my name so much."

A slick finger brushed Loki's pucker, earning a sharp cry from the god, moments later he was prepared and with a hand tucking away stray hairs from his face, Tony cupped his chin. Glazed emerald orbs looked into caramel eyes.

"Best welcome home ever, Raven." He moved to grip those thin wrists against the mattress before slowly sliding into Loki's tight hole. The beautiful sounds falling from those lips were sweet, sweet music to his ears.

The god no longer in his usual put together, superior manner was a writhing mess as he fought against the grip keeping him from flipping their positions and ending the tortuous slow fucking that Tony enjoyed. The fight for dominance was often the case with these two but tonight the god would let Tony take the lead. It was his welcome gift after all.

***fans herself*whew...you know what I could do with? A large ice cold glass of REVIEWS! More to come (no pun intended omg)**


End file.
